Stay away!
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: Tsuna woke one day in a parallel world where everyone he knows has opposite personalities. Gokudera who is shy, Yamamoto who never smiles and a happy Hibari. The other Tsuna is sent to his world as well, though he is more reliable, smart and popular among girls what is unknown is his connection with Hibari. Mainly 1827 with slight All27
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Sawada Tsunayoshi the sunlight shone brightly on his face, the birds singing. Everything was just an fine or so he thought...

 _"Tsuna, it's time to get ready for school"_ Tsuna's mother called from down stairs.

 _"Hieeee, I'm going to be late again!"_

Tsuna rushed to brush his teeth and change into his uniform before running downstairs. He said his goodbyes to his mother and Lambo who was unusually quiet. On his way out Tsuna took some toast with him, what's most important to him right now is getting to school and avoid receiving punishment from Hibari.

At the entrance of the school Tsuna hid behind a wall peering in, to witness Hibari already beating up students. Tsuna gulped in saliva, he knew he was next and there's no running away from his cloud guardian but in order to avoid pain, he'll try anyway.

 _"Please stop... we've had enough!"_ cried one of the students.

 _"Hmph, pathetic"_ Hibari said simply.

Tsuna crept towards the tree and hid behind it. Once Hibari was done biting the students to death, Tsuna stepped on a twig which made snapping sound. Immediately Hibari faced Tsuna with narrowed eyes, Tsuna who was now caught couldn't help but yelp in fright.

 _This is end for me_

Tsuna's eyes never left Hibari's, he was in fact shivering from head to toe. But suddenly something that Tsuna wasn't expecting happened... Hibari's dark expression changed considerably into a bright, wide smile. _'Wait is Hibari san smiling?!'_ Tsuna thought in confusion.

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes and blankly stared at Hibari like a deer in headlights. Hibari's smiling is really rare, either he smirked in amusement when fighting an opponent, but not a blinding smile like that. It in fact made Tsuna even more afraid of the prefect.

 _"Tsunayoshi!"_ Hibari yelled excitingly in his deep voice and wrapped his arms around Tsuna affectionately.

At the sudden contact Tsuna froze like a statue, he didn't know what was happening and why Hibari, the most scariest person alive in Tsuna's opinion is hugging the life out of him. Before Tsuna's spirit can escape from his body, Hibari finally release his bone crushing hug. Tsuna was able to catch a breath before getting pulled back into a passionate kiss. Tsuna blinked a few times to process everything, he didn't want to believe it but maybe, just maybe Hibari, is actually kissing him...

Hibari broke the kiss and smiled gently at Tsuna who was still in a state of shock. _"Tsuna...?"_ Hibari tilted his head cutely which made Tsuna snap out of his daze and felt his eyeballs crack like glass.

 _"H-Hibari... san.. Why'd you..."_

 _"What's wrong Tsuna, you usually call me Kyouya?"_

 _"W-What... uhh..Ano... d-did you kiss me?"_

 _"Yes, because I love you after all!"_ Hibari said lovingly.

Tsuna felt his feet curl up and a shiver sent down his spine, he was freaked out because of Hibari's out of character behavior, it was so different to his usual scary self that it makes one cringe. The fact that his first kiss was taken by a guy wasn't the end of it, he wanted to run far, far away. Hibari who heard no response from the brunet thought that the different expressions Tsuna is showing, is quite amusing.

 _"Are you okay Tsunayoshi kun?"_ Hibari pouted cutely.

That was the last straw, Tsuna immediately covered Hibari's face. Hibari who was quite shocked tried to pry off the Tsuna's hands.

 _"What.. are you doing!"_

 _"Stop... just stop..."_ Tsuna cried.

 _"Stop what?"_

 _"Don't pout, don't smile just stop it's not you!"_

 _"What do you mean it's not me... I'm always like this!"_ He yelled back.

 _"Lies, you're not Hibari san... you're supposed to be scary and violent..."_ Tsuna tried to explained desperately. Hibari successfully pulled off Tsuna's hands and started sulking. Tsuna's eyes started twitching, the Hibari he is seeing doesn't seem right... It's more like... it's wrong.

 _"Your.. so mean... to me Tsunayoshi kun.."_ Hibari sniffed as if he was about to cry.

Tsuna felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, but seeing Hibari beginning to cry makes him want to sprint to school and erase everything that had happened today.

 _"Even... though we're dating.."_

 _Wait... stop and rewind, what!?_

 _"D-dating..What are you talking about Hibari san!?"_ Tsuna asked in a panic.

 _"That's right we're dating how could you cover my face, am I ugly to you?!"_ Hibari's outburst made Tsuna impulsively cower in fear. _"Eto... you're not ugly... I don't think... sorry.."_

Hibari's teary eyes immediately brightened up and quickly clung on to Tsuna. _"Oh you're always so shy Tsuna!"_ The poor brunet tried to push Hibari away but to no avail. Hibari's personality is different but his strength hasn't changed at all and he still bit late comers to death... well except for him.

 _"Hibari san I'm late can I go to school?"_

 _"Of course you can!"_ Hibari said grinning, before leaving to punish more students, the prefect stole a quick kiss on his cheek which made Tsuna freeze in place again. He sighed in relief when he watched Hibari's fleeting figure walk away _'Is Hibari san sick or something?'_

Tsuna made his way to class, he brighten up when he caught sight of Gokudera who was sitting silently on his desk.

 _"Good morning Gokudera kun"_

 _"S-Sawada san... uhh y-you're talking to me..."_ Gokudera said in a unusually quiet voice with blushing cheeks. Tsuna couldn't believe it Gokudera didn't call him _'Juudaime'_ like he always does and Gokudera is actually really quiet and behaving very well!

 _"Of course were friends aren't we?"_

 _"Ehh... y-you consider me you're friend... You've never seemed to notice me in school... I didn't think..."_ Gokudera trailed off shyly.

Tsuna didn't understand why Gokudera was acting so strange, even Hibari was strange, claiming that they were dating that's just ridiculous right? The fact that Gokudera says they've never spoke to each other before was even more odd, Gokudera would always follow him around and rarely left him alone. Tsuna then caught sight of Yamamoto, maybe Yamamoto knows what's going to on.

 _"Yamamoto!"_ Tsuna called.

Yamamoto spared Tsuna a glance before ignoring the brunet entirely and walking out of the classroom with a serious expression. Tsuna couldn't believe it, Yamamoto ignored him and he wasn't smiling like he always is... Maybe Reborn knows something.

 _"Ano... Sawada san. you seem confused?"_ Gokudera asked with new found confidence.

Tsuna turned to face Gokudera which made the shy boy blush even deeper _"Uhh... why did Yamamoto ignore me just then...?"_

 _"Ahh, he is like that to everyone... he likes to be alone..."_

That doesn't sound like Yamamoto at all, he loves being around everyone and hangs out with the both of them... Something is wrong with everyone or is just him.

 _"Gokudera kun uhh is it true that I'm dating Hibari san?"_

Gokudera immediately gasp at the name and tried to avoid eye contact _"Sawada san... about Hibari san..."_ Before Gokudera could say anymore the bell cut him off. Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulder, Tsuna slowly looked up to see Mochida's smiling face.

 _"Hiieee Mochida senpai!"_

 _"What's up Tsuna!"_ Mochida flashed a friendly grin.

Tsuna was clearly confused, he was sure that he ripped out all of Mochida's black hair but there it was, in all it's glory... But he was more freaked out about how friendly Mochida was being to him. Mochida noticed Tsuna's confused expression and frowned _"Hey what's wrong?"_

Tsuna snapped out of it and laughed nervously _"uhh.. Mochida..erm.. don't you hate me..?"_

 _"Huh... what's with your stuttering, of course I don't hate you, you're smart, strong, reliable and popular with the girls!"_

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion, those things don't describe him at all. He was dame Tsuna, someone who isn't smart, reliable and popular, in fact the exact opposite of those words!

 _"Ah..."_

 _"If you have any problems, you can talk to me about it okay?"_ Mochida said with a light grin.

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh and just nodded. He didn't understand what was going on, he didn't know if this was good or bad. But he knows that everyone he once knew is now the exact opposite, was this just a bad dream?

* * *

 **Tsuna's original world**

Tsunayoshi woke up with a start because of an annoying cow was jumping on his stomach _"Tsuna, Tsuna play with me!"_ Lambo laughed while jumping. Tsuna glared at Lambo with narrowed eyes, which made Lambo stop jumping and freeze.

 _"Haha... play with me... dame Tsuna"_ He laughed nervously.

 _"You have guts Lambo, get off of me"_ Tsuna smirked.

Lambo felt a chill and thought if he didn't listen something bad would happened to him. Lambo then ran out of the room crying to his maman. Tsuna scoffed and quickly got ready in a matter of minutes, once he went outside his mother was frowning at him.

 _"Tsu kun you scared Lambo here, apologize"_

 _"Ahh sorry Lambo"_ Tsuna said bluntly.

 _"Tsu kun apologize properly!"_

Tsuna only sighed at his mothers shenanigans, it was Lambo's fault for jumping on his stomach and usually he would know his place. He ignored the two and walked out without a word, he needed to get to school fast.

He arrived at the entrance of the school and entered class like normal. The teacher looked up in amazement _"Dame Tsuna you actually came to school early!"_ The students around him started snickering. _'Hm...dame Tsuna? are they referring to me?'_ He thought with a frown.

Yamamoto came up to him with a smile _"Hey Tsuna!"_ in turn Tsuna stared at Yamamoto up and down. Yamamoto gave a nervous smile when he noticed Tsuna analyzing him curiously.

 _"Uhh.. Tsuna?"_

 _"I didn't think the lone wolf would come to me and greet me with a smile"_ Tsuna said with a amused expression.

 _"Lone wolf?"_ Yamamoto asked.

So Lambo and Yamamoto are acting different, that makes things difficult perhaps I'm in a parallel world.

 _"Nothing Yamamoto"_

 _"Hi Juudaime!"_ Gokudera enter the classroom with a smile and came to greet Tsuna immediately. Tsuna held a surprised expression at first but decided to play along.

 _"Ahh good morning Gokudera"_

 _"You're early today, expected of juudaime!"_

The girls went over to Gokudera and Yamamoto, to get their attention. Tsuna in the other hand wanted to figure out, what he is like in this world. He sighed, as he picked up his past exams results that are below average and the notice for being late, the most number of times.

 _Completely dame..._

 _"Hey dame Tsuna there's a test today, I bet you're going to fail again!"_ Called a student in his class.

Everyone but Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana and Kyoko laughed like it's the most funniest joke ever. Tsuna rolled his eyes, there was no use making a comeback it simply took effort, he decided he'll show them instead. Before Tsuna could take out his paper and pen to do work, someone in the class mentioned a name that shook his body to the very core.

 _"Look out the window, Hibari is beating those two delinquents up!"_

 _"I kinda feel sorry for them.."_ Said a girl in the class.

Tsuna froze in his seat and looked down so that his fringe could cover his face, Yamamoto noticed that _"Hey Tsuna are you okay, don't worry you weren't late!"_ Tsuna tried to breathe in out, if everyone was different... surely...surely Hibari is different here.

 _"No... I'm just, tired..."_

 _"Ahh okay!"_ Yamamoto smiled.

 _"Are you tired Juudaime, you can sleep right now if you want!"_

Tsuna gave Gokudera a tired smile, which caused Gokudera to blush.

 _"Okay class take a seat, were going to have a test... though I don't expect from from dame Tsuna!"_ The teacher laughed along with rest of the class.

 _"Damn you, being rude to Juudaime!"_

 _"Don't Gokudera"_ Tsuna said in a stern voice.

 _"S-Sorry Juudaime!"_

The teacher gave out the test sheets, once the timer started and the teacher motioned the students to start. In a flash Tsuna picked up his pencil and started to write the answers to the questions in a very quick pace. Everyone couldn't help but look up at Tsuna in shock and amazement, you couldn't see Tsuna hands writing that was just how fast he was going.

Just like that Tsuna was done with a smirk on his face, he gave the sheet to the dumbfounded teacher. it was just 5 minutes and Tsuna finished just like that. Gokudera who was also nearly done was looking up at Tsuna with sparkly eyes as if to say _"As expected of Juudaime!"_

Time was up and everyone handed in their test. The teacher was doubtful and figured that Tsuna probably didn't answer anything and decided to check his test sheet first. After reading through the teachers eyes widen in shock _"D-Dame.. Tsuna.. 100% correct..."_

Everyone in the room gasp in shock, They couldn't believe that dame Tsuna could ever get anything right and have everything correct. The girls stared at Tsuna, trying to see if it's actually an impostor but the longer they look the Tsuna they knew had narrower eyes and a toned body which makes him look more mature.

 _"Hey is it just me or is Dame Tsuna looking hotter than usual?"_ One of the girls blush.

 _"No... you're not the only one"_

 _"Stop drooling, He is just lucky this time gezz"_ Snapped a really jealous boy.

 _"Kya I don't care what you guys are thinking, but I'll totally date him!"_

The classroom was soon split in half, the first half is the boys trying to get noticed by the girls in the class and the other half of girls suddenly trying to defend the brunet. Tsuna rolled his eyes, first they were mocking him now look at them. He picked up his backpack and headed out the class.

 _"Wait for us Juudaime!"_ Gokudera yelled as he tried to keep up with Tsuna with Yamamoto following behind.

 _"Why are you following me?"_

 _"Well, we wanted to walk with you!"_ Yamamoto smiled brightly.

 _"Y-Yeah.."_ Gokudera blushed.

Tsuna stared at them for a few seconds before sighing. He decided to let them tag along, he wouldn't want his other self to be troubled after returning to his world and realizing he is now friendless. I just need to adjust to this place as best as I can and find a way back.

Then again going back doesn't seem to appealing.

 _"Oh look it's Hibari"_ Yamamoto exclaimed.

 _"Ehh, who cares about that guy"_

Tsuna looked up to see a raven haired boy with a black jacket hanging off his shoulders and the red band of the disciplinary committee. There is only one person who fits that description, his worst nightmare is approaching him!

 _"Herbivores you are crowding, I'll bite you to death"_

 _"Why, you bastard!"_ Gokudera pulled out his dynamites.

Tsuna stood still and didn't take his eyes off of Hibari. The exact same deep voice but something was different, the happy facade the Hibari would show is no where to be seen, in fact in front of him is a scowling skylark with his tonfas out ready to beat him up. Despite the change of personality in Hibari it didn't stop Tsuna from becoming extremely uncomfortable, just looking into those grey steel eyes gives him horrible flash backs.

 **Flash back~**

 _"TSUNAYOSHI KUN!"_ Sung a charging perfect with a bright smile on his face.

 _"K-Kyouya what are you doing?!"_ Tsuna yelled as he tried to fend himself from the terrifying skylark. Hibari grinned evilly and clung on to him with no intentions of letting go. Tsuna scowled and pushed Hibari's face away from him.

 _"Cuddling"_

 _"I'm trying to say, why are you in my bed?!"_

Kyouya looked into Tsuna's eyes deeply and flashed a bright smile before rubbing his face into Tsuna chest. A Dying will flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead and his eyes turned orange.

 _"Get out before I use my X burner on you"_

 _"You're so sweet, warning me before doing it"_

Tsuna eyes narrowed and aimed his gloves to Hibari's smiling face, slowly charging it up. Hibari didn't flinch or look scared at all, he continued to cling on to Tsuna like a snake. He knew very well that Tsuna wouldn't blow up his own house to bits, so he was safe.

The brunet sighed deeply and lowered his glove. Instead of using X burner to finally kill off Hibari he bashed Hibari's head instead causing the prefect to let go of him and clutch his head.

 _"How did you get past my booby traps?"_

 _"Oh those things"_

 _"You..."_

 _"Tsuna, I love you why don't you go out with me?"_ Hibari asked suddenly with a bump on his head. Tsuna stared at Hibari as if he was the stupidest person on earth.

 _"Well I don't, so get the hell out of my house!"_ Tsuna kicked Hibari off the bed.

 _"Heh you can't run from me Tsuna, you're mine after all"_

 _"I don't intend to Kyouya, hurry up before I throw you out of the window"_ Tsuna threatened.

 **End of Flask back~**

Tsuna shivered at the thought and tried to keep his composure. But once he returned from his previous flash back he noticed that Gokudera and Yamamoto were on the floor covered in bruises. What had happened when he was spacing out?

Tsuna met Hibari's eyes and both of their eyes narrow at of each other. Hibari then kicked both of their body off the side walk onto the grass. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto groan in pain, Tsuna was familiar with this but it was a different feeling he was getting from the perfect.

 _"They were in the way"_ Hibari said simply.

 _"..."_

Tsuna glared at Hibari but found himself chuckling. Hibari glared at the brunet wondering why on earth would the the Vongola boss laugh when his guardians are out cold. It wasn't like the little animal to be amused about this.

 _"What's funny?"_

 _"No, I'm feeling pretty happy"_ Tsuna laughed.

Hibari's eyes narrow dangerously and walked towards the brunet, threateningly. Tsuna stopped his laughing and wiped his tears, truly the Hibari in this world is just...

 _"This Hibari is better than my Hibari"_

Hibari stopped in place when he heard that statement, just what did the herbivore mean? The atmosphere was different, the herbivore standing in front of him looked cocky and quite strong, right now the herbivore isn't even in hyper dying will mode.

Hibari curiosity rose, perhaps fighting the herbivore would actually proved to quite amusing. Hibari brought out his tonfas _"I'll bite you to death"_ he stated firmly and charged at the Tsuna. Tsuna put his hands into his pockets and dodged Hibari's attacks as if they've been fighting for a long time. Tsuna was able to read all of Hibari attacks, which made Hibari quite skeptical.

Tsuna thought he could screw with Hibari for a while _"Kyouya, did you know that I came from another world?"_ Tsuna asked as he blocked Hibari's hard swings.

 _"That doesn't matter I'll bite you to death, that's all"_ Hibari said simply.

 _"Don't be like that, don't you wanna know how you are like in that world?"_

 _"..."_ Hibari stopped and glared at Tsuna.

 _"You were hopelessly in love, continuously trying to get the persons attention and stalking them to the point they start to lose their mind, that was the person you are"_ Tsuna began.

 _"That's ridiculous"_

 _"You'll be surprised"_ Tsuna smirked and from his pockets he took out his phone and showed Hibari the pictures taken on the phone, gradually swiping through each one. Hibari's eyes widen as the picture show him taking a selfie with a puckered up lips, the next one was him winking while taking a picture with the with the herbivore sleeping soundly in bed. The last one was himself making a heart shape with his hands and smiling brightly, the background showed the Namimori school building.

Tsuna laughed at Hibari's expression which consisted of shock and pure disgust. Hibari's eyes were twitching, and his grip on his tonfas tightening. _"You... how did you get that, I don't remember doing such a thing"_ He growled.

 _"I told you, I think I'm in a parallel world. You would steal my things and take pictures on my phone without my permission, you don't know how annoyed I was when I saw this"_ Tsuna said in a low voice.

 _"I was about to delete it, but I felt maybe I can torment you with this after all you seem more prideful than the Kyouya I'm used too... everything I do to get rid of that bastard just doesn't work, but your expressions make feel me better though!"_

 _"I'll bite you to death..."_ Hibari scowled.

 _"If you do, I'll send these pictures of you to everyone who respects you"_ Tsuna smirked evilly.

 _"You're threatening me herbivore?"_

 _"Well yes, I don't feel like fighting you. In the future I hope not to see you're face ever again."_ Tsuna walked to Gokudera and Yamamoto and effortlessly slung them over both of his shoulders. Hibari was pissed, he is definitely not going to let some herbivore threaten him and get away with it.

Before he can attack, a clapping sound can be heard. There standing on the school fence was Reborn wearing his usual suit and black fedora with a smirk on his face, _"Dame Tsuna I didn't think you were capable of that well done."_ Tsuna looked back at Reborn nonchalantly.

 _"Hm, as expected of Tsuna's opposite self, reliable, strong, cunning and brave"_ Reborn said with a smile.

 _"Reborn is it, the baby who trips and fails at his job as a hitman every time?"_ Tsuna replied with a bored look on his face. At that Reborn's eyes twitched and immediately pointed his Leon turned gun towards Tsuna. Tsuna who dully stared at Reborn in the corner of his eye.

 _"Well can I assume that you're much reliable now, perhaps you could be helpful this time around?"_ Tsuna smirked.

 _"Tsk why should I be surprised that my other self is dame"_ Reborn sighed.

 _"Akambo"_

 _"Ahh Hibari, you can bite Tsuna to death if you want"_

 _"How sadistic, I might actually prefer my Reborn"_ Tsuna scoffed, The weight from Gokudera and Yamamoto is starting to get the better of him. Instinctively he knew that this Reborn is not to be underestimated, and is extremely strong in terms of strength and technique.

 _"Tsunayoshi, the next time I see you, I'll bite you to death"_ Hibari growled before walking off. Tsuna sighed and looked back at Reborn who had sat on his head. Tsuna began walking back home, and while walking they started up a conversation with each other.

 _"Tsuna do remember anything prior to when you were sent here?"_

 _"No, I just woke up in bed... Yesterday I was tired from fighting with Kyouya"_

 _"Is it really true that Hibari loves you in that world?"_ Reborn smirked in amusement.

 _"Yeah, It's nothing to be happy about, If I was a girl I still wouldn't like him"_

After a while, Tsuna made it home and laid both Gokudera and Yamamoto on his bed. They were still unconscious the whole time, Reborn wondered why Tsuna would bring them to his house instead of taking them back into the school nurse office.

Tsuna rolled up his sleeves and rummaged around the room, unfortunately there were no bandages in his room. _"Tsk where did the Tsuna of this world, placed his medical supplies!"_ Reborn raised his brow, he can clearly see the difference in the two Tsuna's, one is absolutely dame in everything and the other is good at everything.

Tsuna returned into the room with ice and towels, he approached Gokudera who was in worst condition than Yamamoto, Tsuna lifted Gokudera's shirt and covered his bruises with the towel before applying the cold ice. He then did the same to Yamamoto to all of his bruising and swelling areas. Reborn watched on in silence, the Tsuna in front of him seemed cold, and unapproachable at first but he still has the Tsuna he know's kindness.

This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallel world~**

Throughout the day Tsuna couldn't concentrate in his classes, his head was filled with the past events that had happened. First shock was Hibari claiming that they were dating, Gokudera acting shy and quiet, Yamamoto not appearing very serious and suddenly he became best friends with Mochida. That's not all, the girls in the class who would usually tease him are hiding from him and stealing peeks at him from afar.

Tsuna looked at himself to see if there is something wrong with his appearance. While becoming immersed with himself, a girl with blond hair tied into pig tails bumped into him, making Tsuna fall onto the cold floor.

 _"It-te-te"_ Tsuna winced.

The girl who bumped into him also fell and blushed deep red. Her friends were smiling and giggling from afar, giving the blond girl a thumbs up.

 _"I-Im sorry Sawada kun, I wasn't watching where I was going..."_ She stuttered.

Tsuna laughed nervously before standing up and holding a hesitant hand out for her, she blushed even more and reached out slowly. Her friends smile became wider and leaned in excitement for their lucky friend. In their head they were thinking _'That's it Hotaru! I knew that bumping into him would be a good idea, look how romantic this turned out to be!'._

Before they can celebrate their smiles drop and just before Tsuna's hand could help the girl up. A tonfa flew in between their hands causing Tsuna to pull his hand back in fright and the blond girl screamed in fear. She knew who those tonfas belong to, the one and only Hibari Kyouya. Hitting on or showing the slightest hint of affection to Tsuna in front of the scary prefect is a grave sin and it didn't matter if you're a girl or a boy.

 _"H-Hibari san... it's not what it looks like, Tsuna was just helping me up and..."_ She tried to explain.

Tsuna looked on with confusion, sure Hibari is scary but the two of them didn't necessarily did anything wrong. The brunet slowly looked to the side of the hall of lockers where Hibari was approaching them with an dark expression.

 _If looks can kill this is it..._

Hibari glared at the terrified girl and roughly pulled Tsuna's arm towards him, making Tsuna stumbled in Hibari's chest.

 _"Ow... H-Hibari san what are you doing?"_ Tsuna asked warily.

But Hibari didn't answer and continued to stared down the girl, everyone in the area immediately ran away. Even though it was tempting to watch, one wrong move and you could become Hibari's victim in a second.

 _"Aki Hotaru..."_

 _"What did I tell you about coming into contact with Tsunayoshi"_ Hibari spat dangerously. Tsuna gulped and wanted to get out of this situation as fast as he can.

The girl cowered before Hibari, it was like a predator cornered his prey.

 _"S-Sorry I won't do it ever again!"_ She cried.

Her words went in one ear and out the other, Hibari took out his tonfas _"I'll bite you to death"_ Tsuna instinctively wrapped his arms around Hibari's waist to stop him while closing his eyes tightly shut, he just couldn't let the girl be bitten to death. At that the scowling prefect slowly looked down at Tsuna with a stoic expression.

 _"Tsunayoshi kun... you're hugging me..."_

Tsuna opened one eye and hesitantly met Hibari's grey steel eyes, his stoic expression immediately became a happy and blissful expression.

 _"Does this mean that you've finally accepted my feelings?!"_

Seeing as Hibari was now distracted, the girl took this time to run away through the halls and out the door with her friends. Tsuna immediately let go and tried to move away from Hibari. But the prefect stopped Tsuna by giving the poor brunet the same bone crushing hug just like when they had first met.

 _"Argh... H.. Hibari san let go, I can't breathe!"_ Tsuna wheezed.

 _"I'm so happy Tsuna, were going to get married and lived together forever and ever also we could go on dates and-"_

 _"P-Please... Hibari san let go.."_

 _"Oh sorry, Tsunayoshi"_ Hibari let go with a bright smile.

Tsuna rubbed his throat and looked up at the expectant prefect. He needed to think of a way to get out of this, then again didn't Hibari mentioned they were dating before, if it was true shouldn't they already go on dates and stuff like that.

 _"Ano, didn't you say that were dating?"_

 _"Yes, I did say that"_

 _"Then..."_

 _"Not yet anyway"_ Hibari smirked evilly.

Tsuna eyes widen and took a step back, _'don't tell me..'_ Tsuna felt like crying.

 _"Tsuna why are you backing off, don't you love me?"_ Hibari asked with a frown.

 _"Eto.. Hibari san you're nice and all"_ Tsuna cleared his throat _"But you're a guy and I love Kyoko chan!"_

At that Tsuna sprinted off and left a speechless Hibari. He needed to go home and never go to school ever again if it means avoiding Hibari so be it. Hibari on the other hand stood motionless and tilted his head in confusion _'Ehh... I didn't know that... Tsunayoshi loves Kyoko... Kyoko...Kyoko... Kyoko'_

 _"Hahaha when did that happen... no matter, I just got to get rid of her!"_ Hibari laughed out loud and griped his tonfas tightly before walking off.

Tsuna panted as he arrived in front of his home and knocked on the door. He forgot his keys and if no one is home that means that he'll be locked out of his own house!

After a while the door slowly opening, stood there was Lambo.

 _"Ahh Tsuna you're home, welcome back"_ Lambo said politely.

Tsuna stared at Lambo for a few seconds before panicking in his head _'now Lambo too!?'_ Lambo respectfully bowed and stepped back for Tsuna to come inside. Tsuna sighed and stepped in cautiously, his house was the same, in fact everything was the same except for everyone he knew.

Lambo smiled slightly and went to watch the television quietly. Tsuna felt that he wouldn't get used to this Lambo at all, he actually missed having Lambo annoy him, Ipin running around and making a ruckus as well as Fuuta coming to greet him.

 _"Ano where's Ipin, Maman and Fuuta?"_ Tsuna asked.

Lambo looked back in surprised _"Ehh you actaully wanna know?"_

 _"Well yes..."_

 _"Ipin is on a mission with Fon, Fuuta and Maman are going shopping"_ Lambo answered formally.

 _"Why didn't you go with them?"_

 _"You're very talkative, it's not like you Tsuna... but if you must know I offered to stay to tell you that there is food in the fridge plus my favorite show is on around this time"_ Lambo calmly explained.

 _"Aha.. right..."_

Lambo thought I was different?

 _"Oh by the way Reborn is waiting for you in you're room, please be nice and don't kick him out..."_

 _"Ehh what do you mean?"_

 _"Just go"_ Lambo turned to the television again.

The fact that Reborn was here made him feel hopeful, I mean it's Reborn he'll know what to do. Tsuna opened the door to his bedroom and opened it eagerly. On his bed was a familiar baby, wearing a black suit and his fedora!

 _"REBORN!"_ Tsuna smiled brightly and walked over to the infant.

Reborn looked at Tsuna as if he is crazy.

 _"Tsunayoshi san?"_

Tsuna stopped in his tracks when he heard the way Reborn had addressed him. Tsunayoshi san... Don't tell me Reborn is different as well, of course he has to be!

Reborn took small steps towards Tsuna and tripped in the ruffles of the bed sheet and landed face first on to the floor. Tsuna looked down at Reborn with his eyes twitching, _'the opposite of Reborn is this...'_ Reborn struggled to get up and brushed off his suit.

 _"Oww.. I did it again..."_

 _"Reborn... did you just trip?"_ Tsuna asked in a low voice.

 _"S-Shut up, I always do, you should know that by now!"_ Reborn snapped back defensively, losing his composure quickly.

 _"Aha..."_

 _"Now you're laughing at me"_ Reborn sulked.

Tsuna tried to keep himself from laughing, seeing Reborn like this is hilarious and takes a load off of every time he sadistically kicked him around and those horrible training. But right now he needs to know what had happened to everyone and it's not the time for this.

 _"R-Reborn help me everyone is different, including you!"_ Tsuna flayed his arms.

Reborn tilted his head in confusion _"What are you talking about, it's you who is weird"_ Tsuna blinked before giving Reborn a dumb look.

 _"You look less reliable and it you seem actually scared"_

Tsuna took offence to that and snapped back _"Well you're supposed to be reliable yourself and not trip on bed sheets!"_

Reborn blushed in embarrassment _"I can't help it that's who I am!"_

 _"Being dame is who I am as well!"_

The argument went back and forth between them, until they both got tired and decided to have a truce. Reborn looked at Tsuna in the corner of his eyes.

 _"So what did you say about everyone becoming different?"_ Reborn panted.

 _"Hibari san is actually smiling and claims that his in love with me!"_

 _"Well isn't he always like that?"_ Reborn raised his brow.

 _"Don't joke around with me, his supposed to be scary and violent and wouldn't know the word love or date"_ Tsuna tried to explain.

 _"Do you see Hibari san as a fighting maniac...?"_

 _"Look, everyone I know is the exact opposite, what should I do Reborn?!"_ Tsuna pleaded.

Reborn stared at Tsuna and tried to process his words _"I don't know, maybe you came from another world?"_

 _"Because you're definitely not the Tsuna I know"_ Reborn explained calmly.

 _"How would I go into another world!?"_

 _"Lets just assume that for now"_

It was getting dark outside, Reborn warily looked out the window and felt a shiver down his spine. He gave Tsuna an apologetic look and jumped on the window sill.

 _"We'll talk about this later, right now Hibari would be coming... Did you lay out your traps?"_

Tsuna looked at Reborn with confusion _"W-What do you mean..?"_

 _"Good luck, Tsunayoshi san"_ Reborn said before jumping off the window. Tsuna looked around in fright but then he could hear Reborn give out a yelp of pain in the distance _'Did he actually trip again?'_ Tsuna rolled his eyes. But the warning Reborn gave Tsuna was alarming.

 _"Hibari san is coming? Traps what traps?"_

A few hours went by, Tsuna shook his head _'Of course Hibari san wouldn't come into my room this late or ever'_ Tsuna yawned and decided to go to sleep. He laid on his bed and pulled the blanket over him, slowly he closed his eyes.

Tsuna turned in his sleep and frowned. For some reason he felt uncomfortable and it seemed to risky to go into a deep sleep. He opened his eyes, suddenly he felt weight on one side of the bed, something was definitely crawling under the covers. Tsuna in fright pushed off the blanket off of him and brought out his mittens and pills. Before he could scream a hand covered his mouth silencing him.

 _"You've become very vulnerable Tsunayoshi... I don't mind it though"_ A familiar voice whispered softly.

 _"H-Hifari shan.."_

 _"The fact, that you wouldn't fight me makes it easier for me"_ He continued.

 _"Say, when did you started to like Kyoko... Didn't I say that you were mine"_

Hibari released Tsuna mouth and instead climbed on top of the frightened brunet, allowing no escape. Tsuna's pills were thrown away and he was helpless against Hibari but it didn't stop him from struggling against the prefect.

 _"H-Hibari san why are you here?!"_

 _"You're so mean, I'll do anything for you...yet you keep pushing me away..."_

 _"I told you-"_

 _"You don't like men, you like Kyoko right?"_ Hibari smirked.

Tsuna blushed and slowly nodded, _"I'm sorry, please I think you should fall in love with someone else..."_

 _"Hm, how about never?"_ Hibari grinned. He rest his head on Tsuna chest and snuggled lovingly into it, Tsuna looked down and started blushing even more.

 _"You're heart is racing, and you're cheeks are red I never thought I'd see it"_ Hibari commented, and drawn imaginative circles with the tips of his fingers on Tsuna's skin. Tsuna wanted to scream and push Hibari away, but is that really okay?

 _"Hibari san... I'll go out with you..."_ Tsuna suddenly stated. _'What am I doing?!'_

Hibari looked up in surprise, his eyes widened considerably.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Only If you don't hurt anyone anymore... and trespass in my house, I'll go out with you"_ Tsuna offered, if he was in a different world, for some reason he could tell that Hibari san is dangerously crazy. Since he mentioned about Kyoko, judging by the way Hibari reacted when he was trying to help that girl up, he figure that Kyoko chan is now in serious danger. But he doubts that Hibari would accept it since he likes fighting.

Hibari smiled brightly and immediately hugged Tsuna _"Deal, I won't hurt anyone"_ Tsuna's eyes widen, he didn't know what he had gotten himself into but if Kyoko is safe then that's all that matters.

 _"Tsuna I love you..."_ Hibari closed his eyes and etched closer to the brunet.

 _"I-"_

 _"You don't have to say it, just let me say it"_ He said softly.

 _"Hibari san..."_ Tsuna frowned.

Hibari gave a warm smile and hugged Tsuna even tighter but not to point that it's suffocating, looking at his face Tsuna could tell how happy Hibari is. He decided to just sleep and tomorrow he'll find a way back... Guilt tugged at his heartstrings, Hibari looks very happy right now, what'll happen to him if he left?

* * *

 **Parallel world's Tsuna**

After successfully treating Yamamoto's and Gokudera's wounds, a shiver was sent down Tsuna's spine.

 _"What's wrong Tsuna?"_ Reborn asked.

 _"I feel as if something very bad had happened to me..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I don't know, right now going back to my world doesn't seem like a good idea..."_ Tsuna frowned.

Yamamoto eyes started to open and he looked around in confusion _"Ahh kid, Tsuna I'm in you're room"_ Reborn explained what had happened to them when Gokudera woke up next.

 _"Damn that bastard I'll get him for this!"_ Gokudera growled angrily.

 _"Haha he really beat us up didn't he, thanks for tending to us Tsuna!"_ Yamamoto laughed.

 _"Ahh, thank you juudaime you're to nice!"_ Gokudera blushed.

 _"You're welcome, I think it's time for you guys to go home"_

 _"Ah you're right!"_ Yamamoto exclaimed.

Yamamoto said his goodbyes and headed out to his dad's shop, soon after Gokudera later went home. Leaving Tsuna with Reborn.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Reborn asked as he was seeing Tsuna look around the house suspiciously.

 _"I'm thinking of where I should place my traps to prevent that bastard from coming into my damn house, and climbing into my bed"_ Tsuna scowled.

 _"Hibari?"_

 _"Who else would it be?!"_

 _"Tsuna this isn't you're world remember"_ Reborn reminded.

Tsuna stopped and looked at Reborn with wide eyes. _"Ahh.. that's right..."_ Reborn then hopped up to his own bed and slept with his eyes opened. Tsuna sat on the bed, still cautious... Everyday he had to watch out for the crazy prefect. But now he doesn't have to worry about that anymore, there's no need for traps... no need to worry about Kyouya intruding in his house... no Kyouya.

Tsuna scratched his head in deep thought _"Why am I thinking about this, I should be happy!"_ Tsuna smirked and fell back onto the bed.

NO MORE CREEPY HIBARI KYOUYA!

Soon Tsuna got himself comfortable in bed, for the first time in ages he could rest well and have a nice sleep.

* * *

The next morning it was the weekend so no school. Tsuna took this time to have an refreshing walk around Namimori and see what is really different in this world.

 _Is it really just the people who are different?_

He looked up and saw familiar faces in a candy and snack store was Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. Tsuna approached them and expected the worst. _"What are you three doing... Chrome, Ken, Chikusa?"_

Chrome turned around in surprised _"Ahh bossu"_

Bossu?

 _"What are YOU doing here?!"_ Ken scowled.

Tsuna raised his brow and kept himself from smiling, these guys are really different.

 _"Ah were just here to buy snacks since that's is all what Ken eats..."_ Chikusa replied.

 _"Hm so formal"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Nothing"_ Tsuna laughed.

 _"Hmph if you have nothing else to say were going"_ stated Ken.

Tsuna waved at the three and continued on his walk. If it's about Mukuro he wouldn't ask, the pineapple head hates him with a passion but he wasn't sure about this world. The reason? Probably because the Mukuro he knows is crazily in love with Kyouya, two crazy people... the greatest match ever. Unfortunately Mukuro sees Tsuna as a rival in love and Kyouya only sees him as a friend.

Tsuna laughed under his breath, he never had such a relaxing day in a long time.

He seemed to have jinx himself because he could hear screaming coming from the alley ways. Tsuna rolled his eyes and decided to walk away from the source. Suddenly he could feel someone tugging at his shirt, slowly he looked down to see a little boy crying.

 _"P-Please help... My big brother was talking with his friends and a scary guy beat them up, saying something like they were crowding or something like that"_

 _"Beating up people who are crowding... who would beat up someone for such a reason"_ Tsuna said in a low voice.

 _"Please help him!"_ The boy cried.

Tsuna clicked his tongue _"Fine.."_ He followed the boy only to be filled with regret.

He didn't think he'll meet his arch nemesis so soon.

Hibari Kyouya, of course it's this idiot. Tsuna watched as the teens plead for mercy under the pressure of the skylark one of the teens must be the boy's brother.

With green hair like his little brother he covered his head defensively with Hibari standing before him like a intimidatingly, towering over him. The prefect raised his tonfas, the boy next to Tsuna cried even louder because his big brother is going to bitten to death.

Before Hibari could swing downwards Tsuna entered Hyper dying will mode and in a flash blocked Hibari's tonfa with his glove. Hibari's eyes widen slightly of the sudden appearance. The teens run away and dragged the little brother with them, leaving a showdown between Tsuna and Hibari.

 _"Hmph why did you interfere herbivore?"_

 _"It's because that kid told me to" Tsuna replied dully._

 _"If it was up to me I wouldn't have wanted to clash with someone like you"_

 _"Remember when I said that I'll bite you to death the next time I see you?"_ Hibari asked in a low voice.

 _"Nope, nope, nope not today, I'm going to enjoy today and I won't have you ruin it for me like you always do!"_ Tsuna yelled and decided to leave the area as soon as possible.

Scratch liking this Hibari Kyouya, he hated the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the third day being stuck in the other world. Tsuna felt groggy, the fact that he accepted Hibari's feelings may have been the worst mistake he has ever done in his life. He stretched his arms and yawned loudly, how on earth could he sleep properly after that. He didn't feel like going to school, he just wanted to go back... Back to everyone he knew.

 _"Tsuna hurry up and wake up!"_ Reborn called, standing far away on the desk.

 _"Reborn...?"_

 _"You look horrible, get ready... I'm sure you don't want Hibari looking for you"_

 _"GAHHH!"_ Immediately Tsuna shot up from his bed, and rushed to put his clothes on. Reborn watched Tsuna's current frenzy, he still couldn't get used to seeing Tsuna like this. Always flustered, clueless and his bed hair was worst for wear, however he couldn't help but smile, he actually liked this kind-hearted and unreliable Tsuna unlike his arrogant and serious opposite self.

After a while of scrambling through his house. He finally made it to school, he was quite early this time and the bell hasn't rang yet. He wondered if he could see Kyoko today, but he quickly shook his head at the thought. This was a world where everyone was the opposite, so what was Kyoko's opposite personality exactly?What Tsuna knows about her is that she was cute, kind, bright and the school idol. The opposite of that was...

As if on cue in the corner of his eyes, bright golden eyes... long golden brown hair? Tsuna's eyes widen, as his brain registered that Sasagawa Kyoko, his crush is now walking towards him with quick and long strides.

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi"_ She stopped in front of him just a few metres apart. Her expression was serious and quite critical, the Kyoko he knew had a bright and innocent look almost like an angel. But that's not saying this Kyoko was not good looking she was pretty in a different way.

Tsuna gulped. _"Y-Yes Kyoko chan?"_

Her eyes widen _"Did you just call me Kyoko chan? That's gross!"_ Her words would wound him in all sorts of ways but to Tsuna's surprise she was blushing, trying to keep a straight face.

 _"Look SA-WA-DA SAN you need to brush your hair properly, it's messy as always!"_ She yelled.

 _"Ah.. sorry..."_

 _"Hmph, it's seems that you are actually coming around"_ She flipped her hair around and marched off, leaving Tsuna dumbfounded. It felt as if she tried to find what ever excuse, just to scold him. Unknown to him she hid behind the lockers to hide her blushing face, Kyoko in this world was the one deeply in love with Tsuna. But she would never admit it, always trying to act tough and scolding Tsuna for whatever he did, is simply a chance to talk to him.

Tsuna had mixed feelings, Kyoko in this world was surprisingly the strict and judgmental type of person, but he can't help but still blush. She was very pretty after all. In a daze, he didn't notice arms wrapping around him protectively.

 _"So that was your Kyoko chan?"_ A deep voice rumbled by Tsuna's ear, it made the brunet froze in fear.

 _"Ah.. no...?"_

 _"No need to lie, I won't break our promise. You're mine now"_

Immediately Tsuna knew it was Hibari, He didn't want to believe it and hoped it was just a nightmare. But alas it was real and now he is Hibari's boyfriend whether he liked it or not.

 _"Ano Hiba-"_ Before he can finish his sentence, Hibari shut Tsuna up by putting his finger on Tsuna's lips.

 _"Call me Kyouya"_ Hibari smirked.

Tsuna couldn't help but blush _"K-Kyouya... can you let me go?"_ Hibari tightened his grip around his Tsuna, he ignored the brunet's plea and snuggled lovingly into Tsuna's unruly hair. Hibari's strong frame was pushed against Tsuna's back, he could feel Hibari's toned body and his scent. Not in a million years would he think he'll ever be this close to Hibari either that or get bitten to death one or the other.

 _"Kyouya please..."_

Hibari grinned evilly _"I'll let go if you kiss me"_ Tsuna's eyes widen and causing his blush to increase tenfold. He immediately shook his head frantically, realizing that students have started to arrive, their first instinct to stay away from the two. Whispering among themselves, they couldn't believe the strong and stubborn Tsuna would look so small and seem completely terrified of Hibari.

 _"Fine then, on the cheek"_ Tsuna still shook his head.

 _"Forehead?"_

It didn't matter which area it was, he didn't want to kiss Hibari anywhere!

 _"I'll just keep holding you then"_

 _"W-Wait.. F-fine! I'll kiss... your err cheek.."_ Tsuna squeaked. Hibari blushed, he couldn't take how adorable Tsuna was, how hesitant and how nervous of a wreck Tsuna can be when it comes to him.

Hibari leaned forward, and turned to the side to expose the right side of his cheek, eyes shut eagerly. Tsuna stared at Hibari, the way the prefect was waiting for the kiss was actually quite... cute?

No he didn't want to label Hibari as cute!

Tsuna grimaced and etched closer to Hibari, he felt his body shake when his lips were just a few centimeters apart from Hibari's cheek. Then suddenly the bell rang and immediately Tsuna pushed Hibari back.

Hibari opened his eyes in shock.

 _"Tsuna... you.."_

 _"Well that was the bell, got to get to class!"_ Tsuna could see Hibari click his tongue in annoyance as if he was cursing the bell. The brunet bowed his head towards the skylark and opted to run away. But Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm before he can make any real distance between them.

 _"Since you won't kiss me, then I'll kiss you"_ Hibari quickly pulled Tsuna into him and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Tsuna who was once again shocked by getting kissed by a guy, helplessly mumbled into the kiss.

Finally Hibari broke the kiss.

 _"Hib- I mean Kyouya! A kiss on the cheek!"_ Tsuna whined, his cheeks flushed red.

 _"You were too slow, consider that as a punishment"_ Hibari smirked triumphantly, he stopped smirking once he saw Tsuna look down, his small frame trembling. Hibari suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

 _"Tsuna...?"_

Tsuna bit his lip and looked up at Hibari, his face still red _"Don't call that a punishment..."_ Hibari's eyes widen, Tsuna puffed his cheeks cutely and stuck out his tongue to show his displeasure but it in fact has a different effect. Tsuna turned around and stomped away leaving Hibari speechless.

Slowly Hibari raised his hand to cover his face, his face just as flustered.

Damn it he loved, Tsuna. So very much that it hurts...

He admired Tsuna's strength and continuous efforts to defy him but now seeing the shy and flustered Tsuna made him want the brunet much more. The thought of someone stealing his Tsuna, made his aura turn dark. Now that he had Tsuna in his grasp, he had no intention of letting go. He didn't care if he had to get rid of anybody that threaten to interfere with their love. He would had love to get rid of Sasagawa Kyoko but in order to have Tsuna for himself, he has to suppress his inner demons.

 _"Gah Hibari is right there!"_ Yelped a students how was late.

Hibari glared at them and took his tonfas out _"Hmph I'll bite you to death, you're late"_

You can hear the screams echo on the school grounds.

* * *

AU!Tsuna

He found himself running faster, and faster. He knew he had a demon spawn chasing him, with his tonfa's out ready to beat his head in. Tsuna sighed, the pills that Reborn from his world gave him, were faulty he couldn't stay into hyper dying will mode for long. Tsuna cursed the incompetent toddler who was now beyond his reach. Tsuna took a deep breath before stopping in his tracks and turn to face the skylark, he oh so hated with a burning passion. Hibari saw that Tsuna finally decided to fight, him smirked at him knowingly.

 _"So you finally gave up playing cat and mouse herbivore?"_

 _"Herbivore?"_ Tsuna questioned curiously.

 _"It suits someone as useless as you"_ Hibari stated it in a matter-fact way.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, he figured that 'herbivore' was a word Hibari would call those who were weak. it's been made clear that the Tsuna in this world is weak and dame. Maybe if he acted weak he can get the upper hand, he didn't know if it would work, parse but Tsuna was a decent actor, he was also very shameless.

 _"Look Hibari san, I'm sorry about the other day. Reborn... you see he shot a bullet that made me act cocky and arrogant!"_ Tsuna held his hands defensively, showing the skylark an expression of pure fear.

 _"The photos?"_ The prefect raised his brow.

 _"T-They were photo shopped, please don't bite me to death!"_ Tsuna pleaded.

But it seems that it didn't deter Hibari, he raised his tonfas threateningly _"Too late, I'm going to bite you to death herbivore"_ At that he charged at Tsuna full force. Tsuna cowered back in fear and continued to beg for mercy.

 _"Please don't!"_

Just before Hibari's tonfas can make contact with his cheek, Tsuna dodge the attack by bending backwards, with his left hand he was able to grasp a handful of dirt from the ground. Before Hibari can react, Tsuna threw the dirt which made connection to Hibari's eyes, blinding him only for a split second. But that was more enough, he can hear Hibari groan, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. Tsuna quickly kick Hibari in the stomach, making him fall back onto the grass. With the intention of disabling Hibari completely, the brunet climbed on top of prefect.

 _"You god damn herbivore!"_ Hibari gritted his teeth.

He was beyond pissed. The herbivore made himself look vulnerable, appearing as a easy prey. THis Ultimately resulted in catching Hibari off guard and was able to blind him. But what he hated most is that the damn herbivore read his movements like a book.

Tsuna kept a straight face, and undid his tie and tied Hibari's hands together. The only reason he could do this to the prefect, was the element of surprise and the fact that in the past he fought with Kyouya almost everyday.

 _"What do you think you're doing?!"_ He seethed angrily.

 _"Ensuring my safety"_ Tsuna stated bluntly, he then took the two tonfas from Hibari's clutches. His own body weight and strength can surprisingly hold Hibari down.

Walking bystanders gasp at the suggestive and compromising sight.

 _"Mommy what are they doing?"_

 _"Dear don't look!"_ She covered her child eyes.

Tsuna tilted his head innocently, he didn't know why everyone was pointing and blushing. Then suddenly he felt Kyouya move, the next moment he felt a flash of pain on hit his cheek. It seems like when Tsuna was distracted, Hibari was able to undo the tie and bash Tsuna face with the tonfa, he was able to steal back. Tsuna groaned and rubbed his cheek and he realized that the roles were now reversed.

 _"Damn it get off of me!"_ Tsuna growled.

Hibari smirked, satisfied that he was able to get back at the herbivore. _"Ensuring my safety"_ He repeated what Tsuna had said earlier.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and glared at the skylark with distaste. If he doesn't get out of this situation then he would get bitten to death by Kyouya harshly. Tsuna flushed red, panting slowly under the prefect, he was extremely tired from running and in addition with the stunt he pulled off to beat Hibari. Seems like the plan was all for naught, he might've gotten away with it, if he wasn't distracted by passing bystanders. Tsuna looked into Hibari's grey steeled eyes, it was sharper and narrower than the eyes that Kyouya back in the other world would have.

Tsuna finally relaxed and basically gave up, once Hibari is done beating him up, that'll be the end of it.

He closed his eyes in defeat.

He waited for the pain to come... Still no pain...

Opening one of his eyes Tsuna noticed that Hibari was still staring at him, almost like he was studying the brunet.

Oh please just take him out of his misery and be done with it already.

Hibari smirked once more, he enjoyed that Tsuna knew when to submit to it's predator. To think that Tsuna actually was able to catch him off guard and fight back. He remember the herbivore that he bit to death, time and time again just because he kept arriving to school late. But now he feels different he didn't feel the useless and frightened herbivore from before. This undoubtely excited him and It also didn't help that the boy was flushed and panting underneath him... It was some what erotic.

Tsuna who was currently bracing himself for the inevitable pain that would rain upon him by the skylark's tonfas. Finally he felt pain... on his neck... What the hell that didn't feel like his tonfas?! Immediately Tsuna opened both of his eyes in shock, he could still feel Hibari's breath on his neck.

 _"K-Kyouya, did you just bite me?!"_


End file.
